


he loves me (but he fucks me like he hates my guts).

by jaysgatsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Idol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kitten Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, lapslock, porn with bare minimum plot, this is purely self indulgent trash sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: jaehyun loses a bet and ends up owing taeyong any favour he wants, which to his dismay, sees him modeling a maid costume and cat ears for reference pictures for one of his friend's erotic manhwa. he ends up secretly liking the costume a bit too much, though, and takes the opportunity of being home alone to admire how good he looks in the short dress and all its accessories, and the way it moves so prettily around him. but when johnny comes home sooner than expected, it quickly becomes clear who likes the costume the most between the two of them.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 259





	he loves me (but he fucks me like he hates my guts).

**Author's Note:**

> everything about this is self indulgent and no i will not apologize .
> 
> i've been working on ch6 of my chaptered fic, but i needed a quick break from like actual narration and plot so here's some good old porn <3
> 
> title is from the legend ayesha erotica's song yummy. 
> 
> as usual, if u see any weird errors just ignore it ok i was rushing to post & being that i read my fics more than anyone else i will find it and fix it later dfjhvfjvhfd

nigh on twenty-four years of life have seen jeong jaehyun in many questionable predicaments. 

whether due to his inability to deny his own competitive and challenge-loving nature, karma circling back on its never-ending cosmic loop to bite him in the ass, or the sick bitch known as the universe’s natural affinity for embarrassing him for her own entertainment, he’s found himself in countless quandaries since the fleeting years of his childhood; all of which have exhibited various degrees of embarrassment ranging from his ears pinkening when he thinks about it while trying to go to sleep at night to never wanting to show his face in whatever setting had been the stage of the spectacle of his humiliation ever again. even so, of the myriad of those humbling moments, jaehyun doesn’t think anything could be worse than the situation he’s gotten himself into now. 

with all the heat that had found an epicenter at his cheeks and rendered him bright pink from his forehead to his chest, he genuinely thinks he could catch aflame and burn his house to nothing but dimming embers, and as catastrophic as that occurrence would be, he almost finds comfort in the idea. maybe he could die before having to live with the knowledge that he did this for the rest of his life; before ever having to see the product of this little photoshoot with his own eyes. more importantly, maybe this _god-forsaken_ dress would be singed right off of his body in the path of the flames, and no one would ever know that this had happened.

a man can dream, can’t he?

“poke your hips out a little more,” taeyong has the audacity to say, as if he can’t see how acutely jaehyun is suffering. 

nevertheless, he earned this consequence fair and square. he and taeyong had indulged in a little wager a few nights ago while having drinks at their favourite spot in itaewon — the older man is a notorious lightweight among their friendship circle, and jaehyun had bet him that he couldn’t make it through six rounds of shots without blacking out. one of a few things the two men have in common is their inability to concede when being challenged (in fact, it had been an endless debate among their friends surrounding who between the two of them is _worse_ where that’s concerned), so taeyong rose to the occasion and upped the stakes by saying that if he could survive the six rounds and maintain his consciousness, not puke, and stand up straight for a whole minute afterward, jaehyun would be at his mercy and have to do whatever he wanted. so, the bet was on, and evidently, jaehyun found himself the loser. he will forever curse the sixty-one seconds taeyong was able to vaguely maintain his composure before nearly collapsing against the bar, completely wasted.

jaehyun had been hoping that taeyong was so drunk, he’d forget about their deal, yet he should have known better, as he’s never been that lucky in his life. the very next day, the shorter man came around with a shit-eating smile on his face and eyes wherein jaehyun could see the torture in store for him. they’re friends, _best friends,_ and the younger man knows that deep down, taeyong would never do anything that would really hurt him or deal an irreversible amount of damage to him. taeyong had always been there for him, always knew what he was thinking or wanting, and, quite frankly, was the main reason that jaehyun finally grew the balls to confess to his other best friend who he’d been in love with since middle school. on top of all of that, taeyong couldn’t hurt a fly or even bring himself to cause harm to someone who dealt the first blow. thus, based on all of that, jaehyun shouldn’t have had anything to worry about, in theory.

but life isn’t as straightforward and simple as theories. taeyong has some dark, perverse side to him that comes out every now and then, and that he uses as an asset to be as successful a manhwa artist as he is. jaehyun had seen some of his work since he started creating comics back at university, and he can’t say he’d been surprised to learn that his friend was drawing erotic gay cartoons, nor did he have any problem with it. they were rooming together in a small apartment at the time, and jaehyun simply became used to coming home from his classes and seeing disturbingly detailed (yet beautifully watercoloured) studies of dicks and assholes and cum splatters scattered across his friend’s desk and displayed on the monitor of his computer. taeyong’s work is really good, and jaehyun respects and even enjoys his craft, once he removes the fact that taeyong had been the one to draw the porn, and that porn drawn by his best friend could cause some _activity_ in his nether regions. 

things became uncomfortably more convoluted once taeyong made his request known. _“there’s a character in my series that has the exact same body type as you,”_ he’d told jaehyun that day, his impish expression leading the younger to know exactly where the interaction was headed, _“and i’m working on a scene where he puts on a maid costume to surprise his lover. but i can’t really find a good enough reference for my artwork, so i’m calling in that favour i almost got alcohol poisoning for.”_

jaehyun didn’t want to know why taeyong had modeled one of his characters after him, or whether it had been intentional or not. he didn’t want to know the context of why this fictional jaehyun-type felt the need to put on a maid costume of all things, either, and what that says about how taeyong sees him. he’d gone into this thinking the less he knows, the better, and held steadfast to that philosophy until days later, when taeyong showed up to the home jaehyun now shares with his boyfriend of three years. in his arms had been a long white apparel box, and with him had been his fiancé, holding a dslr camera. 

surely, johnny wouldn’t have had a problem with taeyong and baekhyun coming over to spend time with jaehyun. all of them are friends, after all. but jaehyun had purposely made sure to tell the couple to come by while johnny would be away at work, so that there would be absolutely _no chance_ that his boyfriend would see him wearing such a ridiculous outfit, likely doing ridiculous poses that taeyong would photograph and reference later _while drawing porn._ admittedly, it’s not _that_ much for a person to get their head around, but jaehyun feels that he would actually die from the embarrassment of having to explain it, let alone johnny knowing that information and being able to knowingly access lewd drawings of him — or a character that looks suspiciously like him — in a dress that barely covers his ass. and cat ears and a tail. taeyong had conveniently left that part out until jaehyun had opened the box and saw the extra items. 

speaking of which, jaehyun protests to taeyong’s command. “if i bend over any more, my entire ass is going to be on display.”

taeyong rolls his eyes. “that’s the point. what do you think the lace panties and tail are for?” he sighs, leaning closer to his fiancé in attempt to see what he sees on the digital camera screen. “these are the last few pictures, jaehyun. just tough it out for me, okay? i really do need this.”

though his face sours at the insistence, jaehyun gives in, and slowly juts his hips out more, feeling his ears burn as the cold air of the room ghosts over his now-exposed asscheeks. the beeps and shutters from the camera inspire him to purse his lips in an expression resembling that of a person being poked by a series of needles. “you’d better delete every single one of these pictures when you’re done with them.”

he means to sound threatening, but taeyong evidently cannot take him seriously when he’s dressed as a catboy maid, if the way he laughs is anything to go by. “really? i was thinking maybe i could send them to johnny, i think he’d like them.”

“absolutely not,” jaehyun nearly barks the words, and taeyong and baekhyun laugh more. 

“calm down, jaehyunnie, i’m only teasing. i’ll get rid of the photos when i don’t need them anymore, that was part of our agreement. you know i’m a man of my word.”

as much as he would love to wring taeyong’s neck right now, the older man is right. taeyong always honours his promises and commitments; that’s just part of who he is. it was an attractive quality to jaehyun when they first met, and a value he holds close to his heart. “whatever,” he says, still quite bitter despite how much he loves and respects his friend. it’s hard for any affinity to penetrate his heart when he feels so deeply humiliated. if they hadn’t needed the lighting, jaehyun would have taken the extra step to close all the curtains and blinds, just to ensure that no other person besides the three of them would ever know of the events currently taking place.

“alright, that’s the perfect shot,” says baekhyun, sitting up and pressing a few buttons on his fancy camera. an artist and a photographer ending up together seems like an eerily perfect match, jaehyun thinks, as taeyong had told him about baekhyun helping him take reference photos and stage the composition of his pieces many, many times. the eldest leans toward his partner, scrolling through the photographs so that he can see all the work they had done over the past hour or so. the way taeyong beams should be concerning, but even now, jaehyun finds it endearing. 

“ah, these are perfect. i can’t wait to use them,” he practically bounces as he says the words, and baekhyun smiles at him fondly. jaehyun still wants to commit arson. “thank you so much, jaehyunnie, i think this next chapter will be the biggest hit yet.”

the youngest bites back the urge to say that he hopes not, for though he meant it in the vein that he doesn’t want people to see whatever drawings come out of what transpired here today, he realizes his friend could take it as him wishing for his failure, which he’d never do. he sits up, absentmindedly adjusting the cat ear headband set delicately above his fringe before realizing he can finally take it off, and subsequently flinging it across the room. “i’m just glad this is finally over,” he sighs, padding across the room in his frilly, thigh-high stockings.

“do you want to see the pictures?” baekhyun asks him, and jaehyun grimaces.

he’d be lying if he claimed he wasn’t wildly curious, but he decides for his own sanity that the best option is to avoid looking at photographs of himself in a maid dress and cat ears taken in obscenely high quality. he shakes his head, ignoring the way baekhyun snickers at him, and leads the pair out of johnny’s studio, which they had borrowed to take the pictures in the best possible lighting, and in a relatively open space. even if he’s not in the best of moods, jaehyun still thinks he ought to be hospitable to his guests. “do you want anything to drink before you go?” he asks, watching as baekhyun starts packing up his camera and equipment on the kitchen island. 

“oh, no, i want to get home and start working with these as soon as possible,” taeyong tells him excitedly, and jaehyun barely bites back a groan. 

“well, i guess i should take this off and return it to you,” says jaehyun, starting back toward the stairs. he’s stopped by taeyong, however, much to his confusion. 

“no, you should keep it,” says the smaller man, and jaehyun’s brows furrow at the notion, both unsurety and bemusement written across his face. taeyong chuckles, “i don’t have any use for it. trust me, i have plenty of my own costumes. and that one was made specifically for you, anyway, so you should hold onto it.”

“huh?” jaehyun can’t help but vocalize his gradually intensifying bewilderment, “what do you mean it was made for me? how did you get my measurements?” he should have noticed it fit suspiciously snug as he was putting it on, but such a detail escaped his mind as he slipped into all of the pieces as hastily as he could, wanting it to be over with as quickly as possible (a vain aspiration, really, as there were so _many_ pieces that taeyong had to come in and help him with lacing up the back of the dress and the stockings, too). his eyes shift about the kitchen, temporarily focusing on baekhyun continuing to safely pack away his equipment before his gaze befalls taeyong once again. “how much money did you spend on this?”

taeyong pouts at him. “don’t you know it’s rude to ask how much someone spent on a gift for you? i may have called in a couple more favours, and that’s as much as you need to know about it.”

“a gift? i didn’t —” _i didn’t want this,_ he nearly says, but he bites his tongue. it feels like a cruel thing to utter, even under these circumstances, so jaehyun only straightens his back and takes a deep breath. “well … thank you, i guess. i’ll find something to do with this,” he mumbles, and taeyong full-on laughs at that.

“come on, you look so good in that,” the artist tells jaehyun, “i know you’re not used to wearing more feminine clothes, but there’s no harm in trying it out, right? especially with a body like yours … i mean, you practically have tits, jaehyun, your chest is so huge. and you have the tiniest little waist, and such nice thighs —”

“okay,” jaehyun cuts him off, feeling his face getting warm, “i get it. listen, i don’t have any problem with people who dress this way. clothes are just clothes, anyone can wear anything. but i don’t know if all of this is for _me._ i appreciate the gesture, but this would take a hell of a lot of getting used to before it even feels a little comfortable.”

baekhyun comes over with his camera and other fixings all packed up by the time jaehyun finishes that point, and he wraps an arm around taeyong, kissing his temple. “i’m gonna go get the car started, babe. i’ll be out there when you’re ready to go,” he says, prior to meeting jaehyun’s eyes and proceeding to unabashedly look him up and down, taking in his current ensemble and the way it hugs his body perfectly as his lips pull into a wide smile. “taeyong is right, you know,” he says, pulling away from his fiancé and taking a few steps away, toward the door, “you do look _really good_ in that.”

taeyong giggles as baekhyun leaves the house, and jaehyun only sighs, crossing his arms over his chest, hyperaware of the frills crumpling against his skin. his friend looks at him sympathetically, and not for the first time today. “all i wanted to do was encourage you to experiment with different clothes. like you said, anyone can wear anything. it’s just fabric.” he comes nearer, reaching up and tousling jaehyun’s hair affectionately, and though the taller man doesn’t meet his eyes, his warm cheeks expose him enough. “i promised i’ll delete the pictures when i’m done with them, and i will, okay? don’t worry about it.”

he wants to tell taeyong that it’s not that; that he’s thinking about something else, now, but he hears baekhyun start the car outside, and he doesn’t want to keep his friend too long. they can have this conversation some other time. “i know you will, hyung. i trust you,” says jaehyun, “even if you can be a little fox, sometimes, i still trust you,” he continues, and taeyong laughs at that, his own cheeks taking on a bit of colour. “now get out of here, you were practically bouncing up and down earlier when you were talking about how excited you are to start drawing.”

they smile at each other and exchange their final goodbyes before taeyong is on his way out, looking at jaehyun one last time with something bright and knowing in his eyes. he doesn’t say anything else, though; only closes the door behind him and leaves jaehyun alone in the house.

he stays where he is for a moment, standing in front of the refrigerator and wondering what exactly that look had been about. perhaps taeyong was a bit more keen on jaehyun’s situation than the younger had initially thought before dismissing him. he’d been more than honest when stating his views on crossdressing, that it seems normal and fine to him. but when it comes to himself, jaehyun just hadn’t been sure if he could pull something like this off. he’d seen some of his friends, including taeyong, wearing more feminine ensembles when they’d hang out together back at uni, and he’d admire not only their bravery for going out confidently into the judgmental world they know wearing whatever they wanted to wear, but the way they could so flawlessly sport the daring looks; how amazing the soft, sleek fabrics and feminine cuts looked on their slim, supple bodies. 

though it intrigued him to some extent, jaehyun never thought he could do it. he’s happy with the body he’s achieved through countless hours at the gym and through the number of sports he’d play both competitively and recreationally; he thinks he looks good, _great_ even. but he’d never thought effeminate clothes could be suited for his body, and he internalized that, even as he saw other men and masc-presenting figures of similar builds to him looking stunning in gowns and skirts and off-the-shoulder tops (namely since he and johnny had developed a habit of binge-watching the entirety of _rupaul’s drag race_ these last few months). but he never thought _he_ could do it, for some reason. so he never tried.

never until now, of course.

jaehyun shakes his head as he goes to pour himself a glass of water, trying to distract himself from such weighted thoughts. he downs two glasses full before he turns to look at the time displayed above the oven, and realizes johnny won’t be home for at least another three hours. 

_“all i wanted to do was encourage you to experiment with different clothes. like you said, anyone can wear anything. it’s just fabric.”_

it’s just fabric.

with a sigh, jaehyun drags himself back upstairs, trying his best to ignore the way the cat tail swishes between his legs. he re-enters the studio, quickly searching the room for where he’d thrown the cat ears, and locating them on the hardwood floor, looking almost as though they’re taunting him from where they lie lifelessly, expecting him to pick them up. he really wouldn’t want johnny to find these and start asking questions about where they came from; it’s not like they have any kids that jaehyun can blame it on, yet, though he could likely make up an excuse about them belonging to taeyong or ten. he doesn’t like to lie, though. especially not to his beloved.

he exits the room with the headband in hand, and continues down the hall until he reaches the bedroom he shares with his boyfriend, the open and empty apparel box waiting for him on the bed. he places the headband inside the box and reaches up to remove the lacy headpiece, when something inspires him to turn and catch a glimpse of himself in the full-body mirror. he freezes, arms still raised and torso slightly twisted in an alluring pose, one that accentuates the shortness of the skirt as it rides up his thighs, revealing more bare skin spanning from where the stockings stop to the underside of his ass. 

when he meets his own eyes in his reflection, jaehyun realizes something. that’s _him_ that he’s currently admiring. it’s not some other guy with a similar body type, it’s not someone on television or on the internet. it’s him. _he_ looks like that. _he_ looks _that_ good.

as if he’s entranced, he turns to face the slab of glass, watching the way the dress and the fluffy petticoats sway prettily around his thighs. he comes closer to the mirror, thoroughly inspecting what he sees. the dress hugs his body line so nicely; embraces the fullness of his chest, accentuates his naturally thin waist and even cinches it a bit further through the lacing in the back, frames his muscular thighs immaculately. he turns again, eyeing himself over his shoulder to see the back view. his ass, while small, looks cute; the very bottoms of his cheeks peeking out from under the short skirt, and when he pokes it out a little, the lacy black panties add a daring, sexy flair to the image. the tail … still looks ridiculous, but it doesn’t subtract from the experience. jaehyun catches glimpse of the black cat ears against the white background of the apparel box, and figures that if he’s gone this far, he might as well commit to the full aesthetic. 

he fits the ears over the headpiece, almost disturbed by how pretty they look against the frills and lace jutting out from the black, satin-covered band that holds it in place on his head. a black bow dangles over each of his ears and provide the perfect grip for the cat ears, and as he faces his reflection again, jaehyun has to admit, begrudgingly so, that it _does_ complete the look. 

maid catboy seems like a jump from zero to one hundred for his first crossdressing experience, but perhaps now that there’s no one directing him how to pose or taking pictures of him, the embarrassment factor has melted away. no one can see him, he’s just doing this for himself, and there’s no harm in admitting that he’s kind of liking it. visually, it looks great. mentally, it feels … good. he wouldn’t leave the house this way or even allow anyone else to see him like this, but it feels nice to do it in private where no one can see or judge him, to see his body look phenomenal in a way he’d never seen it before. why hadn’t he thought of this earlier, honestly?

focusing his attention on the mirror, jaehyun steps back a bit and gives himself a little spin. he smiles as the dress and the petticoats poof up around him and swish as they fall back into place. he does it again, bigger this time, and gets an even more satisfying result. a third time, _even bigger,_ and he laughs out loud as the skirts fly up and reveal the panties underneath. oops. he moves his hips from left to right a few times and slides his hands delicately up and down his body, feeling the soft fabric and his hard muscles underneath, eventually coming to cup his hands under his chest. an idea sparks, then, and before he can really process the thought, his mouth is opening. 

“hey google, play boys by charli xcx.”

ever so obedient, the device agrees and starts the song, and jaehyun detaches his logical mind from the other parts of his brain that are reaping massive endorphins from whatever he’s doing right now. he swirls around to the beat, prancing about elegantly to the music and mouthing along to the words. his dimples appear as he suddenly can’t stop smiling, the bubbly pop song filling the bedroom and making him feel light as he admires himself in the adorable outfit, increasingly fond of the way it moves with him and compliments his body so well. 

jaehyun is so enraptured in the fantasy, in fact, that he fails to hear the front door opening downstairs. he also doesn’t hear the brief shuffling around in the kitchen, before it suddenly stops, and footsteps start up the stairs. he’s too busy giggling and twirling around to notice that the bedroom door is opening, and his boyfriend is watching him with wide eyes, devouring the sight of him from head to toe. when the song ends, the younger man laughs at himself as he looks in the mirror once again, before finally taking notice of the new presence in the room. 

the smile disappears, and the gleeful expression is quickly replaced with sheer embarrassment and _horror,_ as he meets johnny’s eyes. they stare at each other silently for a few moments, the soundlessness in the room gradually heightening jaehyun’s anxiety as he waits to see if the other will say anything — anything at all. 

but johnny stays quiet, seemingly stunned as he stands in the doorway, hand still on the knob. jaehyun can feel his face simmering and his ears just shy of blazing, and his eyes fall to the floor; suddenly, he can’t even meet his own gaze in the mirror, like any pair of eyes on him is too much to bear, even his own. “i …” he starts, voice low, but still managing to sound too loud in the silent room, “you … aren’t supposed to be here.”

when jaehyun speaks, johnny seems to be thrown back into the present. he blinks, shaking his head and straightening up, but not coming further into the room yet. “i got off work early,” he answers, tongue lining the seam of his plump lips, “i was going to surprise you and take you out to lunch, but … i seem to have interrupted something.” the older man’s tone goes a bit dark, and jaehyun can hear the lust seeping into his voice. it makes him shiver, but he’s still embarrassed at having been caught like this. but perhaps it’s a good sign; johnny doesn’t think he looks ridiculous, right?

“hyung, i …” jaehyun starts, but johnny is coming into the room, now, shutting the door behind him. he doesn’t take his eyes off jaehyun, gaze alternating between burning into the slivers of exposed skin and making jaehyun’s knees go weak when their eyes meet. the younger backs away as his lover gets closer, but he can only get so far before he bumps into the bed, knocking him off balance and causing him to bounce down onto it unceremoniously. “th-this isn’t what it … looks like …”

“it’s not?” asks johnny, slowly continuing on the short path to where jaehyun is cornered like a big cat stalking its prey, “because what it looks like to me is that you’re wearing a sexy maid costume and cat ears and a tail while cutely shaking your ass around the room.”

a whimper crawls up jaehyun’s throat as the bigger man stands before him, placed right between where his legs are spread and the dip in the skirt barely covers the bulge in his panties. strong arms cage jaehyun in as johnny leans over him, urging him onto his back until their faces are just centimeters apart. 

“is that not what was going on?” he asks, and jaehyun bites his lip prior to answering. 

“it was …”

johnny offers a low giggle, tilting his head as he holds sweltering eye contact with jaehyun. “how cruel of you to have so much fun without me, baby …” he says, lowering one of his hands to grip at one of jaehyun’s exposed thighs, “what brought all of this on?”

breaths laboured, jaehyun expels a shaky sigh as he looks up at johnny through lash-curtained eyes, “i … it’s a long story …” he breathes out, letting his head fall back as johnny starts to press kisses along his neck, “t-taeyong … gave it to me. i was going to take it off before you got home, but …”

“now, why would you do that?” johnny coos, nipping at jaehyun’s soft, pale skin and already starting to leave marks, “i should have guessed taeyong would have something to do with this. there’s no need to be embarrassed, jaehyunnie. you look so fucking hot.”

“ah,” jaehyun gasps out, somewhat subconsciously wrapping his thighs around johnny’s waist when his lover thrusts his hips against him at the same time he bites down on his collarbone. “pl-please,” he whimpers once again, throwing his head back against the mattress as johnny starts to rock into him at a steady pace while sucking along the skin exposed by the queen anne neckline of the dress. johnny’s soft lips kiss and suck along the swell of his pectoral, tracing the bulging shape with his tongue and making jaehyun whine. 

“i’ve barely done anything to you, and you’re already so worked up,” he comments, still knocking his hips against jaehyun with steadily increasing force, “what’s that about?”

the younger meets his thrusts, rocking back against him and feeling sparks of pleasure flash up and down his spine. “the … the tail,” he answers between his ragged breaths, raking his fingers through johnny’s long, dark hair as they continue their humping against each other like horny teenagers. that seems to be all jaehyun can say at the present moment, and the gears turn in johnny’s head before he realizes what his boyfriend means. pulling away, he pushes jaehyun’s legs up and out of the way by the undersides of his knees, completely exposing what little had been obscured by both his position and the immodest garment. 

he sees the black lace underwear, and more importantly, sees just _how_ the tail is staying in place. the panties are backless, complete with a little black bow above the window that had been cut into them, and the tail is firmly inserted between jaehyun’s cheeks; a flash of silver catching the light as the attached plug tugs at the younger’s rim. “oh,” johnny breathes out, licking his lips as he admires the sight before him, “fuck, baby. how long have you had this in?”

“almost two hours,” jaehyun sighs, “i told you, it’s a long story.”

johnny hums, circling a finger around where jaehyun’s rosy rim meets the base of the tail, smiling wickedly when the younger’s breath catches. “then we’d better not waste any more time, hmm?” 

the plug had really been the most outlandish part of taeyong’s request, but he begged jaehyun to just do it, because otherwise it ‘wouldn’t look realistic enough’ for his reference. deep down, he wondered if his best friend fostered some ulterior motive, but he’d given in and put in the damn plug; not only to be a damn good friend and appease taeyong, but to get the photoshoot over with. now, he’s more than thankful for the acquiescence of his past self, as it means johnny will be able to fuck him quicker if he’s already mostly stretched. 

“lucky for me,” johnny starts, releasing jaehyun’s legs and sitting up, removing his blazer and tossing it aside before quickly unbuttoning his shirt with deft fingers, “i don’t even _really_ have to undress you. i can just dive right in, huh?”

there’s something so undeniably _dirty_ about what johnny’s just said, and the _way_ he’d said it, and if jaehyun hadn’t felt as though his entire body had been on fire before, he’s more than feeling it now. it seems so hasty and crass to fuck while nearly completely clothed with only the ‘essentuals’ exposed, but the idea turns jaehyun on beyond belief, and each passing millisecond sees him more and more eager to have johnny buried deep in his guts. “fuck, please,” moans the younger, watching intently as johnny’s sinfully large hands and long fingers loosen his belt and open the front of his pants, tugging the zipper down so slowly, it drives jaehyun insane. 

the passage of a few moments sees johnny left in nothing but his underwear, and though he’d seen it a million times by now, jaehyun’s mouth still salivates at the sight of such a perfect body; all hard, perfectly sculpted muscle and a body line that could make anyone feral with desire. he reaches for the waistband of his underwear, teasing as he pulls it lower and lower, but at a leaden pace, slowly revealing more and more skin until his thick, long erection finally pops out, springing from the elasticity of the band it had been trapped under and twitching from the other man’s near palpable desire. 

jaehyun feels his mouth watering even more at the sight of his boyfriend’s monstrous endowment, pulsing and leaking and begging to be tasted. he sits up on the bed, crawling to the edge on his knees until johnny’s cock is right in front of his face, stiff as a board and flushed an endearing reddish hue near the head. he looks up toward the other man’s face, taking in the deep, musky scent of his masculinity as he waits for permission. 

“such a good boy for me,” johnny coos, stroking through jaehyun’s hair adoringly, “my good, pretty little boy. you want to suck daddy’s dick?”

eagerly, jaehyun nods, but he knows it won’t be enough; johnny’s always pressing him for words at times like this. “yes, daddy,” he answers airily, licking his parted lips, thinking he can already taste johnny on his tongue, just because of how close his mouth is to his cock. he hears his lover hum, as if he has to think about it, and he leans ever so slightly closer, nose almost brushing the hot skin of johnny’s shaft and breathing in his scent like a pheromone that drives him wild with lust, but not quite touching him yet. 

“okay,” johnny finally says, and jaehyun doesn’t wait another moment, dragging his tongue up the shaft with a soft moan. johnny sighs, stroking through his hair, but careful not to mess up the placement of his cute little cat ears. 

all the while, jaehyun keeps licking him up and down like he can’t get enough of the taste, sinfully pink tongue laving along the entirety of the length from balls to tip a number of times johnny eventually loses track of. he stops at the highest point of the tip once he’s had his fill of that and starts flicking his tongue against the flushed and sensitive skin, holding johnny’s cock in place with one hand, feeling it pulse and twitch in response to his ministrations, while the other keeps him braced on the bed’s edge. rolling his tongue against the slit, the younger man savours the bitterish taste of precum as it leaks out of his lover, closing his lips around just the tip and sucking intently, as if he’s trying to suck the cream out of a pastry. 

johnny moans dark and low at the sensation, scratching along jaehyun’s scalp with blunt nails, wordlessly encouraging him to continue. and jaehyun does; pulling off the tip to rub the bed of his tongue against the wet, leaking head, moaning quietly as he does so, almost like he’s the one getting head and not johnny. the older can’t pull his eyes away from the breathtaking sight of jaehyun’s pretty pink lips wrapping around his cock, the other man sucking him down about halfway, plush tiers spreading around his thickness. he sighs out another moan, the wet warmth of jaehyun’s mouth so satisfying to sink into, and the way his tongue stays so diligently pressed to the shaft, tracing over each vein as if its his job, is a more than pleasurable addition.

“fuck, baby, that’s so good,” johnny praises, “keep going, wanna feel the back of your throat.”

in a display of obedience, jaehyun takes johnny further, moaning as it doesn’t take much time for the head to nestle deep into his throat, thanks to his lover’s boastable length. he breathes through his nose and suspends his gag reflex as he takes johnny as far as he can, until he swallows him down to the base, his throat bulging around the intrusion, but successfully accommodating it nonetheless. he swallows around him, and johnny moans a bit louder, flexing his hips the slightest bit and grasping the back of jaehyun’s head to ensure that he stays buried in his lover’s gullet. jaehyun whines around him, causing his throat to vibrate and pulling another loud moan from johnny, whose dick throbs and eyes roll back a little in response to the feeling. 

as he arches his back slightly for a bit of leverage, jaehyun’s skirt rides up even more, exposing his ass at an angle where johnny can see everything, especially the way he clenches around the plug each time he swallows down his cock. jaehyun bobs his head as he starts to fuck his mouth on johnny’s cock, varying between pulling back just a little and pulling back until only the tip remains between his lips. regardless of how far he pulls back, an obscene wet sound ensues each time the tip enters the depths of his throat and jaehyun swallows around him, both to give him pleasure and to keep from gagging, and it rings in both of their ears, making both of their cocks twitch with lewd interest. 

jaehyun eventually pulls off to breathe, jacking the other man off in the meantime; which is easy, considering that his entire cock is glistening with a layer of jaehyun’s spit. he starts to swirl his tongue around the head, going slowly at first before picking up some speed as johnny groans and leaks more precum. 

“so good to me, baby,” johnny moans out, letting his head fall back as jaehyun’s mouth is back on him in no time, “feels amazing, kitten.”

the petname earns a whimper, jaehyun’s throat fluttering around johnny’s shaft. _that one’s new._ though he shouldn’t be surprised, considering the feline elements of his attire — but hopefully johnny would keep calling him that, once the dress and its accessories come off. to show how much he likes it, the younger starts bobbing his head faster, moaning quietly so not to cover the slick sounds of the walls of his throat being fucked by johnny’s dick. 

even through his intense pleasure, johnny seems to get the message. “you like that, huh? you’re my little kitty, aren’t you, baby?”

he tries to nod, but it must only look as though he’s trying to swallow johnny harder and faster. nevertheless, he thinks the answer is clear when he moans in response, blazing waves of heat rushing through his body as his own cock strains against the fabric of the panties, and he can feel the uncomfortable wet spot where he’s starting to leak. the hand that had been diligently cupped at the base to keep his actions steady and consistent veers backward to play with johnny’s balls, massaging them at a tempo that matches his bobbing head, and complements the way the organ spears into his maw. johnny’s hips start to buck more often, hinting toward an impending orgasm as he starts losing control over his body. 

when jaehyun takes him as far down as humanly possible and holds him there, he feels johnny’s dick give a strong pulse, and the man moans as he pulls at jaehyun’s hair, a constricting sensation flashing through his sack as he stalls his orgasm. “fuck, jaehyunnie — you almost made me cum,” he huffs out, heavy breaths punctuating his words, “can’t have that happening just yet … i wanna cum deep inside you, babe.”

with a whine, the smaller man pulls off johnny’s cock incredibly slowly, moaning as it gradually comes out of his mouth. he’s panting once it’s over, licking his wet lips, luxuriating in the remnants of johnny’s taste. 

johnny watches him for a moment, committing the image of his lover to his photographic memory. then, he’s pulling jaehyun up onto his knees until the leverage of the bed renders them face to face, and his arms are locking tight around his lover’s cinched waist as he kisses him hungrily. jaehyun moans and wraps his arms around johnny’s shoulders, shuddering as their tongues meet and ardently caress each other in a wet, hot whirl. 

jaehyun moans as his lover’s large, strong hands venture under the dress and take hold of his half-bare ass, squeezing the modest, but round cheeks while his tongue grazes every centimeter of the younger man’s sweet mouth. their lips knead against each other in wet, slippery kisses as jaehyun brushes his fingers through his lover’s long, silky hair, johnny nipping and pulling at his lower lip, eliciting a throaty moan from him. 

“turn around,” johnny breathes into his ear, and jaehyun shivers at the request and the attractive low tone of this unbelievable man who turns him on to no end. 

as expected, jaehyun does what’s asked of him, lowering himself onto his hands and knees on the bed and rotating his body until his ass is facing johnny, and he’s facing the headboard. though he can’t see his lover, he can take a fairly educated guess as to what’s about to happen. 

still, jaehyun yelps slightly as johnny grabs hold of his hips without warning and pulls him back more, until his lower half is almost dangling off the bed. the older man lowers himself into a sturdy squat, then, and jaehyun can see him in the mirror; his smooth, muscular back and plump ass on display via his reflection. 

he can’t focus for much longer, though, because johnny starts tugging at the plug, and jaehyun grunts at the resulting friction against his sensitive hole. the plug had been in for long enough now that some of the lube had dried up along the more shallow end of his entrance, but beyond that, he’s still relatively slick inside, so much so that the thicker part of the plug starts to slide out of him with relative ease. jaehyun whimpers and unintentionally holds his breath as it starts to come out, gasping when the most bulbous portion of the metal toy pops out of him with a quiet, yet very audible sound. he exhales, upper half lowering against the bed and subsequently pushing his ass up a little higher, much to his lover’s delight. 

“good, kitten,” johnny purrs, rubbing his thumb just half a centimeter shy of the mildly gaping entrance of his lover, grinning when he sees jaehyun shiver at the contact. “i wish i could keep your pretty tail in you, somehow, but i can’t fuck you with it in. so sad.” 

jaehyun only whines, thighs quivering as the finger gets closer and closer to his hole, which thanks to the stretch of the plug, just about matches the diameter of the thickest part of johnny’s thumb. his panties are soaked in precum by now and he feels like he’s burning up in this dress, but he doesn’t mind any of it, if it means he’ll get johnny’s cock, soon. his lover’s thumb traces his rim, the tip of it barely dipping inside of him to feel the slick heat waiting for him, and had he no control, he might have snapped and fucked jaehyun right that moment. 

instead, he leans in and circles his tongue around the rim, pulling a loud moan and a jolt from jaehyun, who unwittingly pushes back against his face. johnny swirls his tongue around the rim a few more times before he flattens it and licks a wide stripe all the way from jaehyun’s perineum, along his hole and up toward the cleft of his ass. he works around the panties for now, pulling at the lacy edge of the window revealing jaehyun’s ass so that it reveals even more, and stays out of the way. johnny repeats this action a few more times, then, reveling in jaehyun’s sweet moans as he applies more pressure, until his tongue catches and slips inside of the younger’s hole, drawing out a throaty sound from his boyfriend.

“fuck, daddy,” jaehyun whines out, trying to push his ass back to get johnny’s tongue deeper inside of him, and it works. he moans as johnny bobs his head into him and jaehyun rocks his hips back, essentially fucking himself on his boyfriend’s hot, wet tongue and lost in the dirty pleasure of it all. johnny keeps the muscles in his tongue stiff as he continuously penetrates jaehyun with it, eventually coming to hold his lover’s hips still so he can shove it in as far as it can go, which makes jaehyun tremble from the waist down. he moans out incoherent strings of words as johnny leans up more to get a better angle and holds him still, plunging his tongue repeatedly into his hole until it starts to get sore, but he doesn’t care. pulling back, johnny only breathes for a moment before he’s licking around jaehyun’s hole again, and sucking around the rim.

wiping his lips off on the back of his hand, johnny sits up and reaches under the dress once more to take hold of the waistband of the panties. he’d considered just ripping them clean off, but he’s actually quite fond of them and hopes he can see them on jaehyun again sometime soon, thus, he takes considerate care to remove them gently and sensibly; pulling them down jaehyun’s thighs and urging the younger to lay on his side so that johnny can pull one of his legs out of the garment. 

the brunette sighs as his cock is finally free from the constriction of the lacy underwear, his painfully hard erection twitching as it hangs freely between his legs. johnny admires it, looking obscenely pretty as its flushed a soft pink colour that intensifies near the head. he’d love to suck it for him, but he’s running out of patience, and wants to be inside of his lover sooner rather than later.

finally, johnny hoists jaehyun up with shocking ease (he’s not exactly light as a feather, after all, but with the way johnny manhandles him without a sliver of difficulty, it’s almost hard to tell) and practically tosses him onto his back, chuckling as the younger man falls backward against the pillows with a slight bounce. he joins his lover on the bed, crawling overtop of him, unable to help himself as he dives in for another heated kiss. while he’s sucking on jaehyun’s tongue, however, he reaches for the younger’s nightstand and pulls out the nearly-empty bottle of lube. by its weight, he can tell it should be enough to get them through another session or two, but he files away a note in the back of his mind to buy more, next time he’s out and about.

“almost there, baby,” johnny tells him, uncapping the bottle and squeezing a good enough amount of the cold, slippery substance onto his fingers, taking the time to warm it up between them, “i know you’ve been waiting so patiently for daddy’s cock.”

jaehyun sighs, nodding, “daddy, please …”

with a hum, johnny presses two fingers inside of jaehyun, mostly to spread the lube around rather than to open him up, as he’s already stretched a considerable amount. he’s quickly able to add a third, and he feels jaehyun’s entrance open up just a little more, taking him readily and almost greedily, which is a welcome sign to johnny. just because he can, he presses his fingers in deep and knocks the tips of his two longest fingers into the younger man’s prostate, watching with lustful amusement as jaehyun’s whole body clenches and he chokes out a moan. 

“alright, alright,” chuckles the older man, licking his lips as he watches his lover with intense eyes, meeting his gaze and marveling at how beautiful he is with his dark, sparkly eyes, swollen lips, and flushed face. the cat ears are a great bonus, too. 

quickly, but efficiently, johnny starts to coat himself with the lubricant, making sure he’s slicked up from base to tip. he gives a sigh of pleasure as he thrusts lightly into his hand, but at jaehyun’s resulting whine, he knows he can’t keep his pretty kitty waiting much longer. for both their sanity’s sake. 

“hold your legs up for me, baby,” requests the older man, and jaehyun doesn’t hesitate as he flexes his hips to bring his legs up higher, and holds them in place with hands cupped against the backs of his knees. “that’s it,” johnny praises, rubbing his tip against the exposed hole as if to punctuate his words. 

at long last, he starts to sink into jaehyun’s heat, both of them moaning as his cock fills the empty space made by all the stretching and the plug. as always, he nestles right up against jaehyun’s prostate with ease, and the younger’s head falls back once again, a low but loud moan leaving him as he prods at the hotbed of nerve endings. the younger feels like his entire body is on the verge of breaking, but in the best possible way, the tension building and building and building until he’ll eventually pop like a firework. he’s grateful when johnny starts out with a pretty strong pace, likely able to sense how desperate jaehyun is to cum after waiting so long for this. 

johnny creates a pattern of slowly dragging out of jaehyun until just the tip remains tucked into his heat, and slamming himself back inside, rolling his hips so fluidly that it makes jaehyun’s toes curl inside of his stockings and his back arch into the rippleless motion when johnny pushes in again. he moans each and every time johnny enters him hard and fast, hitting his prostate dead on like a bullseye. the pace builds as the stroke becomes smoother and smoother, jaehyun’s ass, small as it is, clapping lightly around the shaft skewering him repeatedly, and it’s so good, he loses himself in the pleasure, in his own moans, in johnny’s groans and sighs of satisfaction at how hot and tight he is, especially when he clenches around his thick cock.

when johnny pounds him just right, jaehyun’s whole body seizes up and clenches as he slams inside, his eyes squeezing shut on impact despite how johnny holds eye contact with him the entire time. he can feel and _hear_ the bed rocking beneath them as johnny’s pace becomes savage, and he holds jaehyun in place as he fucks into him relentlessly, driving him slightly more up the bed each time until he’s up against the headboard, though the otherwise harsh contact is intercepted by their many pillows. 

“oh, fuck, john—” jaehyun gasps, aiding when he feels johnny tilting his hips at an angle, almost like he’s trying to fuck him sideways. it feels so good, jaehyun doesn’t care if he has to do a headstand at this point, as long as he can keep feeling the addicting drag of johnny’s marvelous cock completely wrecking him, and the gratifying sensations of his muscular thighs nestled against the backs of his legs and his balls slapping against his ass. it’s lewd, but that’s part of what makes it feel so fucking _good._ “fuck, daddy, right there, please — i’m so close …”

in the moment, the younger man wishes they could stay like this forever; that he could feel like this _forever,_ because johnny’s cock is immaculate; it makes every millimeter of his body sing with ecstasy. he’d have never imagined when he fell in love with johnny back when they were kids that things would ever be like this, that they could share moments like this, and he thinks that maybe, every embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to him is worth it, because in the end, life has given him the most wonderful gift of all. johnny. 

before he knows it, they’re kissing again; leisurely compared to the brutal pace of johnny’s hips. jaehyun can already taste his own end coming nearer and nearer, and its evident in the way he can hardly even control himself anymore, his whole body jolting and back arching repeatedly as if he can’t contain the pleasure wracking through him, like he’s under some sort of spell. 

“w—wait,” jaehyun cries out, moving his hands from where they’d been tugging at johnny’s hair to grasp the other’s face. 

johnny stops, looking at him with concern and breathing heavily. “what’s wrong?”

“nothing,” he answers, licking his lips, “i just want to ride you.”

the older blinks at him for a moment, before a smile tugs at the corner of his heart-shaped lips. “okay.”

almost reluctantly, johnny pulls out of jaehyun and rolls onto his back, and the younger doesn’t waste a minute before climbing on top of him, admiring the gorgeous sight of the handsome man he’s so lucky to call his boyfriend, and hopes he’ll be even luckier to call him something more one day; his slightly wavy, ear-length hair splaying out prettily over the pillows, his glistening, lightly swollen lips parted and honey-brown eyes shining as he looks up at jaehyun with all the love in the world. 

“you’re so fucking gorgeous,” johnny says, as if he were reading jaehyun’s thoughts about him out loud. the younger blushes, dimples perforating his smooth cheeks as his soft lips spread into a loving smile. 

“so are you,” is all he says before reaching back to take hold of johnny’s cock, lining it up with his entrance. they both moan as it slips inside, and jaehyun lowers himself all the way down on it slowly, catching his weight on his heels and keeping himself steady with hands on johnny’s chest. jaehyun’s own pectorals start to protrude from the cups of the dress which previously held them, and he whimpers as his sensitive nipples catch against the lacy neckline, applying some light friction to the tender nubs. he can feel johnny’s eyes on his chest, and his ears burn as he redirects his focus to the cock currently pulsing inside of him. he raises himself up a little, and drops back down, drawing sounds of pleasure from both men. 

johnny’s hands find jaehyun’s hips, but he doesn’t try to control his pace, he only rests them there as jaehyun finds his own tempo of grinding up and down in his lap. the skirt of the dress moves with him, poofing out charmingly with his movements, and johnny seems more than mesmerized by the sight, though he can’t seem to maintain focus for long once jaehyun starts swiveling and circling his hips, and bouncing down harder on his dick.

“fuck,” johnny breathes out, biting his lip at the feeling of his cock dragging against jaehyun’s walls, and he can tell jaehyun is trying to find the perfect angle as he keeps working his hips in search of his prostate. the older man helps him out, tilting jaehyun’s hips a certain way and grinning as the younger cries out, maintaining that angle and bouncing even more fervently on johnny’s cock. 

when he feels the older man start to buck up, seemingly uncontrollably, jaehyun knows his lover is close — and _he’s_ close, too, which causes his movements to stutter a bit. when johnny bucks particularly hard, jaehyun gasps and almost loses his balance, falling forward and managing to catch himself with hands resting on his lover’s broad, sturdy chest. at the same time, the older moves his hands up from jaehyun’s hips, caressing up his waist, all the way to his partially-exposed nipples, which he rubs with his thumbs and tweaks between his fingers. the younger man whines, arching his back and grinding his ass down harder onto johnny, feeling his own cock bobbing between his legs. 

jaehyun gasps yet again when johnny’s hips start to drive up into him at the same time he comes down, meeting his thrusts and making the impact against his prostate twice as strong. he starts trembling, submitting completely as johnny takes over the pace, raising his knees and holding jaehyun by the hips once more, snapping his own hips up brutally into his ass and sending him barrelling toward his breaking point; body completely consumed by the flames of pleasure, near to shattering like a vase on a table’s edge during an earthquake. 

heat plumes through him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, and jaehyun knows his orgasm is just seconds away as johnny doesn’t relent in his pace, pounding into him from below. “daddy,” jaehyun moans, eyes barely able to open as he feels hot all over, like he’s sick with lust, “i’m gonna cum … can i …?”

“go ahead, baby,” johnny grunts out, and that’s all jaehyun needs before he’s reaching between his own legs, furiously pumping his long-neglected cock. 

his toes curl, his back arches, and he cries out as johnny slams into his prostate and _stays there,_ making him shiver all over and break into a cold sweat. finally, jaehyun tips over the edge, and he can feel everything; johnny inside of him, the bruises forming from johnny’s death grip on his hips, the fabric rubbing against his nipples, his lover’s soft skin and taut muscle under his hands. it all overwhelms him and whitens his vision as he cums, spurting all over himself and his boyfriend, trembling and crying out as the feeling takes over him.

johnny follows close behind as jaehyun’s body clenches around him, milking him of his essence and filling the younger man up, the white-hot sensation causing euphoria to bloom beneath his veins. both of them are panting as their mutual rhythm comes to a stop, jaehyun feeling like he’s burning up in the dress and the stockings, but otherwise completely sated and blissed out. he nearly falls on top of johnny, but the older man catches him, wrapping his arms around jaehyun’s waist as they lay there for a while, still connected. their breaths sync and a sense of peace settles over the two lovers, who nestle into each other’s warmth as midday’s sunlight fills their bedroom.

“so much for going out to lunch,” johnny laughs, and jaehyun giggles into his neck, slowly lifting his head.

“i ruined your surprise,” he answers, looking at the other man with soft eyes. 

johnny chuckles again, shaking his head. “this was a way better use of my time, trust me. though i have to ask; why did taeyong give you a maid costume?” he runs his fingers over the lacing in the back of the dress, and the lace ruffling at the skirt. “this seems suspiciously well-made, too.”

face heating up, jaehyun opts to just be completely honest. “he asked me to model it as a reference for one of his manhwa characters. after that, he just told me he wanted me to keep it. he wouldn’t say how much it cost, or anything, since it was a ‘gift’.”

“i see,” johnny answers, snickering once again, “sounds like typical taeyong nonsense. well, maybe it was meant to be a gift for the both of us. i think you look amazing in this getup.”

“i could have come to that conclusion, considering you jumped me as soon as you got home,” says jaehyun, though he’s beaming. as he looks down at his stomach, though, he frowns. “but now there’s cum on my pretty new dress. and something tells me this is dryclean only.”

with a hum, johnny examines the stain for himself. “i’ll take it in tomorrow. i have to get a few of my suits cleaned, anyway. they won’t ask any questions.”

“what would you tell them if they did?”

“the truth,” says johnny, “my catboy maid spilled his milk.”

laughter fills the room as jaehyun smacks johnny with the nearest pillow, and the two of them are wrestling on the bed in no time, likely making the mess worse as they hadn’t yet bothered to clean up. 

there’s no harm in an early laundry day. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [@tyonghoe](https://twitter.com/tyonghoe) if u like johnjae & are not a coward
> 
> comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated!! thanks for reading uwu


End file.
